


The Chair

by AXEe



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)





	The Chair

******

Nick knocked on the door.

"Carrots?" he called out.

"Just a second!" Judy called back as a series of thumps filled the air, followed by some creative--and cute--cursing from the rabbit "OK!" Judy called "come on in!"

Opening the door, Nick frowned as he stepped into Judy's small closet of an apartment to find Judy standing on a chair grinning at him.

"Hi" Nick greeted.

"Hi" Judy grinned.

"Uh...what's with the chair?" Nick wondered.

"Well, see, I had an idea," Judy explained "and I need your help testing it out"

"OK," Nick nodded "what'd I have to do?"

"Come here," she explained, beckoning him closer "no, _closer_" she insisted.

Now standing almost muzzle-to-muzzle with her, Nick frowned as he realized that, due to the chair's added height, she was now at almost perfect eye-level with him.

"Uh...Carrots...?" he began "what's your plan here exactly?"

"You'll see" Judy grinned as she reached out, wrapping both paws around his tie and pulling him forwards into a kiss.

Nick's brain promptly shut down. Suddenly all he could think of was _'soft bunny lips'_.

As Judy pulled away, she gave the stunned fox a shy smile.

"Nick?" she asked "you...OK?"

Nick giggled, suddenly slumping over and leaning on the bunny like a drunk.

"Heh," he grinned stupidly "I got kissed by a bunny," he sung out "I got kissed by a bunny"

"Yeah," Judy grinned, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him close "yeah, you did get kissed by a bunny. So, what'd think of the kiss?"

Nick's silly grin widened.

"Perfect!" he declared, surging forwards to kiss her...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
